


The Dispatch

by Matsir



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: AU, Episode Related: The Fix, Gen, Minor Character Death, Unspecified POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsir/pseuds/Matsir
Summary: An alternate ending for The Fix.





	The Dispatch

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at giving the Mcguffin some depth.

He could just make out the 'Starsky' visible at the top of the page. Puzzled, he eased the paper out and began to read.

Starsky,  
I'm writing to you, but I hope that Hutch is still alive. If he is, please tell him that I'm so sorry for what happened to him, all because of me.  
I guess Ben thought I was too stoned to hear him yelling at Monk to kill Hutch, but I did. And whatever Ben desired, Monk made happen. He was always trying to win his way back into Ben's bed and heart. Foolish hope, Ben Forest never loved anyone. He just owned people until he tired of them, then tossed them away like the trash he was. I knew one day he'd throw me away, too. I’m not like Monk, I don't have any other talents he'd find useful when I became too old.  
I found the sleeping pills hidden in his wife's bathroom. I ground some up some and spiked his whiskey. He didn't pass out, but he couldn't fight back hard enough to stop me so I just kept stabbing until he quit breathing. Then I took my share of the pills.  
Hutch was my white knight. He treated me like I was worth something. I hope I've saved him. Or got revenge. Revenge for Hutch and for me. Even if I'm too late for Hutch, what I did will stop Forest from destroying more lives.  
I never felt like a hero before. Is this how it feels to beat the bad guy? It's a nice way to 


End file.
